


Pregnant and in Prison

by Cloudkicker09



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alpha Harvey Specter, Alpha/Omega, Collaboration, Dom/sub, Harvey claims his omega, M/M, Male Lactation, Mike goes into heat night before going to prison, Mpreg, Needs author, Pregnancy, Pregnant Mike Ross, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant in prison, Prison, Prompt Fic, Romance, Sex, Slash, Swollen Belly and Breasts, omega mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudkicker09/pseuds/Cloudkicker09
Summary: Prompt for a fic I am looking to collaborate and work with someone:What if Mike went to prison PREGNANT with Harvey's child?Now Mike is a pregnant, alone, and in prison, and his body is rapidly starting to show his condition.  Despite every effort to hid his condition from the guards and other inmates, his body will not allow him to keep his secret.  Federal prison is no place for a PREGNANT vunerable Omega ehp needs his Alpha. Harvey is now in a race against time to get Mike out of that deep dark dungeon, and bring home his "growing" family.





	Pregnant and in Prison

Rachel and Mike Break up. The night before Mike goes to prison he goes into heat, and goes to Harvey out of desperation. Harvey, an Alpha had no idea that Mike was an Omega. But his Alpha instincts and senses go into overdrive, he pulls Mike into his apartment and ravishes him. All of the anger, frustration, and pent up need and lust goes in to that night. Harvey claims his Omega. The next day Mike surrenders to Danburry Federal Prison. Transitioning to prison life is difficult for the claimed omega. Two weeks later Mike passes out during his work detail. He wakes up in the infirmary. He is pregnant and Harvey is the father. Mike is in prison, staring at a 2 year sentance, pregnant and alone, surronded by violent crimminals. Despite every effort to hide his pregnancy from guards that hate him and inmates that want to hurt him. Mike's body is rapidly changing and within weeks he is showing a baby bump. 

Mike realizes that there is more at stake then his pride and the firm. He knows that the longer he stays in prison, the more at risk his unborn child is. Mike tries reaching out to Harvey to tell him that he is pregnant and to file for a compassionate release with the courts. There is legal precedent for non violent offenders, where they were restricted/remanded to house arrest or a state hospital. However, Mike discovers that he denied vistors, even his attorney during the first couple of months of his sentance. He is going to great lengths to protect his and Harveys unborn child.

There are dark forces inside and outside of the prison who seek to use Mike and his newly discovered "condition" as leverage against Harvey and the firm. 

Meanwhile Harvey and the rest of the firm is working tirelessly to have Mike's prison sentance commuted and have him released from prison. 

None of them know that Mike is pregnant, they are trying to gain access to him. To update him on their progress. 

Harvey has not slept since he claimed Mike as his omega. He will not rest until he has him back, he knows that there is alot to discuss....but right now he needs to be granted visitation to visit his "client". He needs to see Mike, he needs to see that he ok, to hold his hand....Harvey knows that this so called no visitation with newly incarcerated inmates policy is bull and unconstitutional. Something else is going on...

Harvey and team finally catch a break after Mike has been imprisoned for 6 weeks. When a Federal judge grants their petition to see their client, and given the circumstances the judge is willimg to hear their case to commute Mike's sentance. 

Harvey is finally going to be able to see Mike when he sent a disturbing email the night before..

Now Harvey is in a race against time to get his mate, who is carrying their growing family out of that hell hole and home safely with him....

I have so mamy more details, twits and turns to this story. I just need help writting it. Let me know if your interested. I also have prompt/plot bunnies for voltron legendary defender, Maleficent/Prince Phillip 1959 disney movie and others. Email is Cloudkicker09 on gmail.


End file.
